my_royal_painfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu Dragneel
'Natsu Dragneel '''is one of the main characters in ''My Royal Pain and is the prince of Ignis Kingdom, which is ruled by his parents, Zeref and Mavis Dragneel. Appearance Natsu Dragneel is a young boy with a slim, willowy build, often described as feminine by his friends and family. He has a pale complexion, green eyes—which are said to shift colors in the light—and spiky sakura pink hair. His main outfits consists of a black waistcoat with gold trim, worn over a white collared shirt and tailored black pants, along with black boots and his signature white scarf, which was given to him as a birthday present by his father Zeref. When he isn't wearing this, he sticks to tailored shirts and pants, preferring a more plain look, while his white scarf remains in its place around his neck. Personality Natsu is a very mischevious person, although he is shy around strangers and large crowds, so most people see him as reserved and quiet. He is a very headstrong person who is stubborn when it comes to getting his way. This can be seen when he is engaged to Gray and forced to travel to Glacies, as he states adamantly that he will not accept the engagement and will be back home in the three weeks his mother alotted for him to stay there. He is also rather competitive, and will not back down from a challenge. Since he often doesn't think with his head, he gets into rough situations. He is a sore loser and will often challenge the person he lost to repeatedly until he wins. This is most likely because Natsu wants to be a strong, independent person, as he has always wanted to do things on his own. Gray often compares him to a stray cat because he is hesitant to trust others, prefers to be alone, and is incredibly spiteful when angry, holding grudges for a long time. Natsu also has a child-like sense of wonder when it comes to the world and high levels of energy and enthusiasm. His friends and family often compare him to a child because of his innocent perspectives and ability to be enthralled by the simplest of things. Abilities Being a member of a royal family, Natsu was born with something called sanguis draconis, or 'dragon's blood'. Dragons are considered sacred creatures in Caelus, and it is believed that all royals have a deep bond with them, imbuing them with strange powers that are unique to their particular bloodline. Natsu, being of the Dragneel bloodline, possesses sanguis draconis relating to the control of fire and heat. Aside from his royal abilities, Natsu is shown to have fantastic reflexes and heightened senses, such as sight and hearing. As well as that, he is seen to have an unnatural connection with animals and is able to approach them with no trouble. Biography Natsu Dragneel was born in the kingdom of Ignis on June 21st. He was raised in Ignis Castle, where he was conceived and delivered and had a very happy childhood. His parents, Zeref and Mavis Dragneel, made time to spend with him despite being the rulers of a kingdom, and he grew up well loved and cared for. When he was six, Natsu's parents were forced to hire a caretaker for him, as they had royal obligations to their kingdom, and Natsu was proving to be a handful. So Igneel was hired, and grew up as Natsu's main servant, taking care of him and spending time with him. Natsu's cousin, Sting Eucliffe, lived in the castle with him, so he spent a lot of time with him, and the two would go around pranking the castle staff. He also had a very close relation with Lucy Heartfilia, who was the daughter of his father's closest ally, King Jude of the Lucerna Empire. When Natsu was 13, he was engaged to the child of an opposing nation, the Republic of Glacies, in order to form a peace treaty and avoid war. He objected to the engagement at first but was persuaded by his mother to journey to Glacies and stay for three weeks, to which he reluctantly agreed, and was sent there via carriage. Relationships Zeref Dragneel Zeref is Natsu's father and the king of the kingdom of Ignis. He was very close and protective of Natsu the moment he was born and had a very close relationship with him as he was growing up. He was slightly strict, but Natsu loved him anyway and grew up idolizing him. Zeref would often take him out on tours of the kingdom, and, when he was older, they would go out riding together. Later, Natsu became a very important part of the affairs of the kingdom, and Zeref tried to include him in all the matters of Ignis, though he feared he was too young to fully understand everything. Natsu sees him as a role model and aims to be like him one day. Mavis Dragneel Mavis had a very close bond with Natsu from the second he was born, and absolutely adored everything about him. She was a very fun-loving person, and so she often did a lot of childish things with Natsu, and so gained his adoration and love. Later, she treated him more as an adult, although he became incredibly headstrong, and she was forced to take a sterner approach with him at times. However, Natsu still loves her dearly and greatly respects her. Sting Eucliffe Sting is Natsu's first cousin and a noble belonging to his family's court. He and Natsu were always close growing up, and were up to constant mischief, pranking the castle staff and causing all sorts of trouble. Later, they became more like brothers, and while Sting constantly teased Natsu, the two spent a lot of time together, and Sting even began allowing Natsu to train with him, leading to a stronger bond between them. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy is the only princess of the Lucerna Empire and is one of Natsu's close friends. King Jude of the Lucerna Empire, being one of Ignis' closest allies, was constantly at the palace, and would bring his family along with him, including Lucy. Natsu and Sting would include her in their schemes, and they soon became like the Three Muskateers. Later, Lucy treated Natsu like a brother, and the two became even closer friends, Lucy often helping Natsu escape from council meetings, dragging him to the gardens to play games with her and Sting. He sees her as a trusted friend and ally, and is very protective of her, seeing her like an older sister. Gray Fullbuster Gray is the eldest prince of the Republic of Glacies and Gray's betrothed. From the very first time they met, Gray was polite and nice to him, however, Natsu refused to acknowledge him. Later, after getting advice from, Ultear, he decided to give Gray a chance, and the two became somewhat friends. Later, Natsu develops feelings for him and grows nervous around him, however, this is later resolved after having a long chat with him. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}